A (Not So) Summer In Arendelle
by BroadwayGirl22
Summary: Rapunzel was just coming to Arendelle to meet her cousins and attend her cousin Elsa's coronation but, in a crazy twist of life a secret of Elsa's is reveled. Can Rapunzel and her new husband Eugene help Elsa and save Anna before Prince Hans takes over the kingdom?
1. Arriving in Arendelle

I awoke to the sound of "Land Ho!" being shouted all over the ship. I jumped out of bed and put on my dress. My new husband, Eugene, stirred slightly; then fell back into a deep sleep.

I looked in the mirror and began to brush my, now, short brown hair. It was still weird to have such short hair after 18 years of extremely long blonde hair. I finished with my hair and glanced back at my husband still fast asleep. I jumped on the bed and bounced around until I was convinced that he was sufficiently awake.

"I'm up!" He said "You're giving me even worse sea sickness,"

"I'm very sorry," I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a kiss and then hugged me. When we broke away my eyes widened as I remembered why I had gotten out of bed so fast. I ran out the door and up on deck.

"Princess is on deck!" Someone shouted from up in the rigging.

Everyone took a quick moment to bow and greet me as I ran past. I made my way strait to the bow of the ship and crawled out to the very end. _Arendelle _I thought; _I would've played here as a child if I hadn't been kidnapped. _I took a deep breath of the sea air. Somehow it seemed a little sweeter here, in this place where I would get to meet my cousins. My mother, my real mother, was the sister of the late queen of Arendelle. I had 2 cousins I would meet while we were here. The oldest, named Elsa, who would be having her coronation on that day; and the younger sister, whose name is Anna.

It wasn't just for the coronation, however, that we were in Arendelle. Eugene and I decided that this would be our honey-moon. Arendelle is so beautiful in the summer time and I just loved summer! I figured it would be the perfect honey-moon.

"Prince is on deck!" I heard behind me.

As I turned I saw the sailors giving Eugene the same treatment they had given me when I'd come past. He walked to the bow where I was kneeling.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I wanted a good look at the kingdom," I said smiling "It's really beautiful,"

We pulled into the dock. I grabbed Eugene's hand and practically dragged him down the gang plank. We walked through the streets and look at all the shops and the people and the gardens. Then a horn blew and a man announced that the gates were being opened. We made our way to the gates where everyone was flooding into the courtyard of the castle.

I saw a girl in a lovely green dress running through the crowd. She looked like she must have been some sort of royalty; _but that can't be _I thought _she has the same look, on her face, that I had when I first saw my kingdom: Corona. If she's the princess she must already know her own kingdom._

We were led into the castle by a servant who told us that we would be in one of the most comfortable rooms, being the relatives of the soon-to-be queen. Our bags were already in the room but, I didn't want to unpack just yet. I wanted to see more of the castle. Eugene wanted to get some more sleep so he didn't fall asleep during the coronation. So, I wondered the castle halls on my own. I caught a glimpse of Elsa. _She is gorgeous! _I thought _her hair is a strange color but, it's not like I can judge someone's hair. I had magic hair for 18 years of my life. _I would've loved to talk to her but, she seemed a little nervous about something. _Probably the coronation _I figured. I would be too.

I continued to roam the castle then I saw that same girl with the green dress also wondering. She looked a little start struck. I approached her and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel of Corona,"

"No way! You are?!" She yelled. She went in for a hug.

Confused I just hugged her back.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle," She said smiling.

"You are?!" I was surprised because of my thoughts on her earlier.

"It's very nice to meet you,"

She showed me around the rest of the castle. I had such a blast! She was just like me, a free spirit. We ran and jumped and played and slid with our socks on the polished floor. I figured, hours later, I should get back to my room and get ready for the coronation ceremony.

"I'll see you at the coronation," Anna said giving me another hug.

"I look forward to it," I replied, bear hugging her as well.

I made my way back to the room, getting lost once or twice. I opened the door to my husband, all dressed and ready for the coronation. I hurried to get ready, trying to do something different with my hair but, it was too short. I rummaged through my belongings to find the dress my mother had given me for a late birthday present. It was very long and elegant; the color of the night sky with yellow sparkles. Making the dress look a little like the lanterns that I used to see every birthday night.

We heard the horn blow, signaling the 5 minute warning for the coronation. We got to the chapel where the coronation would take place and sat near the front. The doors closed and the coronation began.


	2. The Coronation

Elsa made her way to the front of the chapel. She looked wonderful in her long blue dress, matching gloves, and purple cloak. I saw a strange man wave to Anna as she stood, with her sister, in front of the crowd. She waved back, shyly. For some reason I felt like I knew him. I did NOT want my cousin interacting with him. I seemed to remember my father telling me about him once when he visited Corona.

Elsa bent down and the priest placed the crown on her head. He presented her with the orb and scepter. She reached for them, still wearing her gloves. He cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves," He said to her

She paused for a moment then slowly removed them. She picked up the orb and scepter and turned to face everyone. The priest began to recite the coronation prayer as we all stood. I could see the distress grow on Elsa's face. I followed her eyes and noticed the orb and scepter slowly beginning to ice over.

"Is it cold in here?" I whispered to Eugene

"No," he looked at me, puzzled.

I was in slight shock. I wasn't sure what I was seeing. _How in the world could I be seeing this?! _I thought, frightened. Then I thought about how my hair used to be magic. Did I really believe that there was only 1 kind of magic in the whole world? _Of course I don't._

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle," The priest said as he finished.

We all repeated. Before anyone finished speaking Elsa had put the orb and scepter back down on the pillow and had placed her gloves back over her hands. She  
looked extremely relieved. I didn't fully realize what I had seen yet but, I was a little more worried about Anna and her new friend.


	3. Slow Dances and Secrets

**#3 Slow Dances and Secrets**

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" a man announced, gesturing to Elsa as she walked to the front of the ball room.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle!"

Anna ran to the front from behind a pillar. She looked a little flustered and nervous. I had only just found out, before the ball began, that the gates of this castle hadn't been opened in years. _That would explain why Anna looked so excited to see the rest of the kingdom. _I had thought to myself when a gossipy old woman had told me about when the gates had been closed and never re-opened, until today.

"We should go congratulate Elsa," I told Eugene

"After this song," He said, twirling me.

I saw Anna talking with the man she'd waved to at the coronation. I still couldn't shake that feeling that he wasn't good news. Anna walked off with him and I was very worried. I had only met her a few hours earlier but, I felt like she was my own little sister. I wanted to protect her from this man.

The song ended and Eugene escorted me to the front of the room, where Elsa was, so I could speak with her. I bowed my head and then smiled.

"Good evening your majesty," I said, trying to stay formal in front of all the people. All I wanted to do was: give her a great big hug and tell her how glad I was to meet her.

"Good evening," She responded with a small smile.

"I am Rapunzel, of Corona. This is my husband Eugene," I gave a small curtsy, and then gestured to Eugene.

"Oh!" She said, with a small gasp "Hello cousin, welcome to Arendelle. I'm so grateful you could come for my coronation."

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything," I kept my worm smile on, a little less formal.

"I trust you found your room comfortable. We are not used to having so many guests."

"Oh yes! It's quite lovely."

I wanted to tell her of my suspicions about the man Anna had left with but, she was still being so formal and a little cold. I wasn't sure how to bring it up. So, I just went for it.

"Um, Elsa we're family could I tell you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, what is it?" She looked a little concerned.

I turned to Eugene and he understood.

"It was nice to meet you your majesty but, I must excuse myself," He said, bowing and walking away.

"What is it Rapunzel?" She asked

I took a deep breath and started by telling her about Anna waving to the man during the coronation, then how I had had a bad feeling about him then; and how I seemed to remember something about him not being such a great person. I finished by telling her about how I'd seen Anna leave with him only a few minutes ago.

"I'm just a little worried about her. I know you have no reason to listen to my judgment but, I thought you should know." I said, very relieved that I'd finally gotten all that off my chest.

"No, no. Thank you very much. I'm glad you told me. I was a little worried about how she would react to finally being in the world after so many years. I just hope she doesn't do something foolish." She had a look of deep concentration and concern on her face.

"Well, I'll let you get back to greeting your other guests. Thank you for talking with me," I smiled, then curtsied and walked away to find Eugene.

A while later, after I was all danced out, I noticed Anna. She was making her way through the crowd, hand in hand with the man. My heart skipped a beat. I was so sure this man was going to be a problem.

Anna walked up to Elsa and they talked for a brief moment. I was too far away to hear what was being said but, later I found out that Anna had asked for Elsa blessing to be married to the man she was with. His name was Hans and when I found out his name I remembered why he was going to be a problem but, I digress.

Elsa and Anna began to argue. Apparently Elsa would NOT give her blessing. I won't repeat all that was said. Let's just say: both sisters were rather upset with each other. Anna grabbed at Elsa, removing Elsa's glove and the rest happened rather fast.

Elsa was about to walk out the door.

"What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled

"I said 'Enough'!" Elsa said as she turned but, when she turned: her hand was out stretched and a jet of ice created a wide semi-circle around her and the door.

Elsa looked terrified; more so then anyone else in the room. I had seen the ice on the orb and scepter during the coronation and now, it all made sense. To answer Anna question: This is what Elsa is so afraid of. She had powers that she couldn't control. She had to hide behind stone walls to keep her powers hidden.

Elsa ran out of the ball room and I wanted to go after her but, everyone was rushing to get out of the room. By the time Eugene and I made it to the castle court yard… Elsa was gone.

The water in the bay was frozen over and snow had begun to fall.


	4. Author's Note

Hello my fellow fandomers! I would just like to make it clear that it could be a while between chapters. They won't always be one right after the other. Thank you, and remember to review. enjoy!

P.S. I have extreme gratitude for those who follow/favorite my stories.


	5. Request

Hey y'all! Thanks for all the good reviews and follows. I'm having a bit of writers block. If anyone has an idea for the next chapter you can Private Message me and I will definitely give you credit. Thanks again.


	6. Follow the Frost

Everyone was running around in a panic. Anna looked lost and confused. She looked like she didn't know what to do. I tried my best to calm people down as I made my way to Anna.

"I don't understand," She said, pulling me into a hug.

"**I **do," I said as I took a step back so I could see her face. "She has been hiding this for a long time, I'm guessing."

"That's why she never left her room. That's why she always wore those gloves," She began to cry but, I held her close and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay," I told her "We'll find her and bring her home,"

"No," she said firmly "I'm going to find her," I looked up at Hans who had been standing behind Anna during our conversation.

I wanted to tell him to go away and leave us be but, Anna turned and announced that she would be going to find her sister and that she was leaving prince Hans in charge while she was away. As she was talking to the people, and asking for a horse to be brought for her, I turned to Eugene.

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on prince Hans. I'm going with Anna," I gave him a quick hug and went to leave. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him again.

"I will but; be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Please just… be careful," He pulled me in and kissed me.

I knew that Anna wouldn't let me come with her so, I had to follow her. She rode off on her horse and I acquired one of my own. I made my way quickly but, quietly. I was always far behind her. Close enough to see where she was going but, far enough to not be heard.

After a while Anna got thrown from her horse and it ran away. I was worried but, she found a place to get warm. She went inside a small shack with a sign the read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna".

I ran across the snow to the window. I saw a man behind the counter. I couldn't hear what they were saying but, a moment later a large man walked in the door. He was covered in snow. I'll spare you the boring details. The basics of what happened go like this: Anna and the man talked for a while, he left and went to the stables to sleep, and she changed into her new winter dress then followed him to the stables. She bought the carrots and gear he'd been trying to purchase and used them to bribe him to take her up the north mountain, where Elsa was.

I had been listening in on them the whole time and nearly jumped out of my skin when they came around the corner of the stable. I had to hid, fast! I simply ran around the back side of the stables and climbed on top of it.

They got into his sled and drove off. I had no idea what to do. I was freezing and my horse had run away while I was listening in on Anna and the man. I thought he said his name was Kristoff. I ran into the trading post and asked for a coat or cloak. The man behind the counter said he didn't have anything else.

I decided to wait there 'til morning since it would probably be warmer in the day time.

"You wouldn't happen to have a room I could rent for the night. Would you?" I said to the man.

"Yes," he said

He told me the price and I paid him. I fell fast asleep and awoke the next morning. The only problem was… It wasn't morning! It was the middle of the afternoon! I had slept so long. I needed to find Elsa.

I left the trading post and made my way toward the north mountain. I knew where it was because I loved looking at maps. It's all I had to do on the ship ride here. I'd practically memorized the map of Arendelle and its surrounding areas.

It took a very long time but, I finally made it to the top. What I found there was incredible and a little bit terrifying. I turned a corner of the cliff and saw a huge stairway made of, what looked like, ice. My gaze followed the stairs and I saw a huge castle. It was amazing!

I knew now that Elsa had been hiding her powers all this time. Only the force of a proverbial dam breaking after years of confinement could have made such a thing. Like when I ran away from my tower. If I had been let out to play in the garden around the tower I probably wouldn't have wanted to run away.

I walked toward the stairs without noticing the giant snow creature off to the side. It screamed and ran at me. I jumped to the side, closer to the stairs. _I just have to make it to the top of the stairs. _I thought. I ran up to the door way and collapsed. I was exhausted from the cold and the snow and everything. I just wanted to sleep, right then and there. I heard the door creek open and a voice tell the giant to back down, and then I fell unconscious.


	7. Some Stuff

Hello everyone! I thank you all for the reviews and the follows and ideas. Here are a few people who's ideas, or variations there upon, I will be using in the coming chapters:

Owl Writer

Darren-Gleek

Izzy the Whimsical

*Applause* One last thing. I apologize if the most recent chapter was a little sloppy. I wrote it in a hurry and I should have done some editing and revising. It was wrong of me to post such a chapter. I am truly sorry. I'll do better from here on out! If you would like, I would be more then happy to fix said chapter (Follow the Frost) Just PM me or something. I'll only fix it if I get at least 3 people to say so.

Anyways, I'm sure you're all sick of listening to me blather on so, I'll be off now.

Happy reading!


	8. Ice Castle and Indecision

I awoke with a start. It was cold but, not nearly as cold as when I'd fainted. I sat up, a little too quickly, and my head swam. I looked down to see a bed made of soft fluffy snow. I was amazed that I wasn't frozen to death. It took a moment to take in the rest of what I was seeing. It was the ice castle that I'd fainted in front of but, now I was inside it. I could see through the walls, although everything was distorted.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," I jumped. I hadn't seen Elsa standing in the corner of the room farthest from me. She almost blended in with her surroundings. She was wearing a gorgeous dress! It was white and blue and looked like it was made of ice and snow like everything else around us; and her hair. It was in a loose braid and it looked like she was free.

"Elsa! What is this place?" It was all I could think to ask, not 'are you okay?' or 'Where did that huge snowman come from?'

"I made it," She said looking both ashamed and proud of herself. "I needed somewhere to live now that everyone knows… well, you know," She looked away, sad and afraid.

"Elsa, did Anna come here?" I had to know, it didn't seem like she was here so where could she have gone?

"Yes, she was here but, I sent her away. It's not safe for her around me. You shouldn't even be here, I just had kúra bring you inside to be safe until you woke up," She spoke quickly and quietly as if the sealing would come down on us at any moment if she spoke to loud.

"Who's kúra?" I was so confused and cold and tired. I couldn't think and I didn't really want to.

"Kúra is the snowman at my door. I made him to convince Anna to leave."

"Kúra," I said "That's an interesting name."

"It's Icelandic for 'cuddle'. I thought it fitting because he's the only one I can ever touch." Elsa's eye began to water. I wanted to make her feel better but, I wasn't sure what to say.

She glanced up at me and gasped. She took a step back and I turned thinking I would see something there but, all that was behind me was more ice. I saw my reflection and gasped as well. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the wall in which I saw my reflection. My hair was turning blonde! The blonde was creeping slowly from my scalp throughout the rest of my hair. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I hadn't had blonde hair for at least 2 years. Since Eugene cut it to save me from Gothel.

"I'm assuming this isn't normal," Elsa said, snapping me back to reality.

"No… I, I don't understand. Wh-what is happening?" I sat back on the bed, in a daze.

"I don't know either but, I'm really sorry. You have to leave. It's not safe for you, or anyone else, here." I could tell she was on edge. I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was my hair but, I didn't think that was it.

"Elsa, what happened when Anna was here?" I said it as gently as I could. I was wondering about my hair but, now didn't seem like the time to worry too much about it.

"I think I hurt her…" She was really crying now. The tears gushed down and turned to ice as they fell from her face, shattering on the ground. "I promised myself and my parents I would never hurt her again but, I have so little control over my powers. I don't know what to do!" From where she stood red seeped through the ice. It gave everything an eerie glow.

"Wait, 'again'? You said 'again'. What happened before?" I walked closer but, she back away; keeping at least 10 feet between us.

She told me a story of when they were kids. She accidently froze part of Anna's brain and they had to go to trolls for help. It was all very sad because they used to play together all the time but, after Anna's accident Elsa had to keep her distance.

As she finished telling the story which I listened to while sitting on a chair of ice in the corner near the bed, which was actually rather comfortable, I stood up and walked toward Elsa. She didn't notice me at first because she was looking out the window.

"You know," I said. She jumped and hurried away from me. "I think you **can** control your powers. You just can't hold them back. That does nothing. All holding back does is make you long for freedom. I should know, I've experienced that first hand," I stopped trying to chase her down. It was obvious she wasn't going to allow that.

"You don't know anything," She said. It was the first time I'd heard her say something with true anger. "You don't have powers. You don't know what it's like to have to hide from your own family,"

I wasn't taken aback by this. I knew how scared she was. I simply said:

"I didn't even know my real family until I was 18 years old. I had powers that I was taught should be hidden. I was afraid of the outside world. That doesn't sound too different from you." I spoke very calmly. I didn't want her to get angry and lose control of her powers.

"You need to leave now," She spoke, not with anger anymore but, with fear again. She walked out of the room and started down a grand set of stairs which led to the entry way and the front door.

"No. **You **need to make a decision." I said following her "You need to decide if you're going to continue hiding or if you're going to find your sister and talk to her. Being afraid of who you are and what you can do only makes you, and everyone around you, suffer." I had given up my sweet calm tone. I was sick of this! She was the queen of Arendelle she needed to stop hiding like a child and face herself.

"You can't tell me what to do. I am the queen of Arendelle!" A piece of ice cracked on the stair on which I'd just placed my foot. I was just a little ways off the ground, not more than 2 steps. I fell to my knees at the bottom of the stairs and scoffed.

"I apologize, your highness" I said sarcastically "But, if you want to be the queen you need to act like a queen," I stood up defiantly. I imagine I must have had anger in my eyes.

"And **you **know what a queen is to act like?" she said, as another step on the stair case behind me cracked.

"Not really but, I know how children act and I'm sure a queen shouldn't act like one." More steps cracked behind me as I spoke. I knew I needed to stop; Elsa could bring the whole place down on our heads. I just couldn't, she was so frustrating! She had a family who loved her and a sister who wanted her to come home. How could she think she had it tough?

"You always had an escape," She said. Not with anger or fear anymore but, loathing. "I heard about your hair. You could've just cut it off and moved on with your life. There is no escape from **my **powers. They are permanent. Don't talk to me about hiding. You chose to stay in that tower."

"You're right. I could have left. I could have gotten rid of the only thing that made me special and gone to live a normal life in the real world but, if I had done that I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would be ordinary. We are defined by what we choose to do with our powers. You need to make a choice!" I looked up. I'd heard a cracking again and when I looked at the ceiling it was falling.

I dove forward, toward Elsa. She stepped back in horror. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she hadn't meant to do that. A crash to wake the dead sounded and I saw red seeping through the walls again. I'd hit my head on the opened door and felt warm blood trickling down.

"Rapunzel, are you alright?" Elsa said, standing over me. I saw 3 of her swimming in my vision. I passed out yet again but, this time I awoke right where I had been. I looked around and saw a golden glow all around the room. I looked out the still opened door thinking that the light was from the sun set but, the sun was already behind the mountain. Not gone all the way but, blocked from view.

I was perplexed. Where was the golden light coming from? Then I noticed that my head was no longer bleeding. The glow faded and I touched my head, where I'd hit it on the door. There was no cut or wound of any kind.

"You were singing in your sleep," Elsa said, walking down the stair case that was now broken to pieces. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine." She sang, perfectly recreating the song I used to sing.

She continued with the song and the golden glow returned. I knew at that moment that it had to be my hair. I just knew, even though that was impossible. I looked in the fountain, set in the middle of the entry room, and began to cry. I wasn't sure what had happened but, I knew that my hair was magic again.

The blonde had spread over all my hair and it was glowing as Elsa sang the song. I collapsed onto the fountain's edge and sobbed. I wasn't positive if I was sobbing for joy or sadness; maybe confusion. I just didn't know. Elsa stopped singing and stepped a little closer then, I know, she would have liked. She didn't touch me but, just having her close was enough.


	9. Magic Hair, Magic Hands, Magic Hearts

I sobbed for a good 20 minutes. When I stood up and faced Elsa she took a step back, probably deciding if I was going to hug her.

"What happened?" I asked, shuddering.

"You hit your head when the ceiling fell and you were singing while you were passed out," She looked afraid, as if I was some kind of freak. Then her expression softened.

"You think I'm a freak," I said looking away.

She began to laugh. It was a real, genuine, laugh. _What is so funny? _I thought to myself. She doubled over, holding her stomach, tears of humor leaking out of her eyes.

"**Me**? Think **you're** a freak?" She asked through her laughter. "I have no room to judge anyone for their differences. I'm happy that I'm not the only one who is different." She stopped laughing and took on a serious tone. "I'm so sorry for all I said. You were right, I need to stop acting like a child but, I still can't go back. I've done enough damage already."

"You can undo anything you've done, as long as you try." I was trying to encourage her now. Getting angry obviously didn't work.

We made our way over the rubble and back up the broken stairs to a room. We talked for a while about our families and our lives and anything else we couldn't talk to anyone else about. It felt so good to have someone to trust with all my deepest feelings. I told Elsa about when I'd first meet Eugene and how we used a frying pan as a weapon on our first adventure.

She told me about sharing a room with Anna and playing with each other late at night. She told me how lonely she was when she moved into her own room and how many times she almost opened the door and let Anna in to play.

It was sad to listen to but, happy at the same time because, now Anna knew why Elsa had shut her out for all those years. We laughed and cried and had lots of fun.

"You know," I said, thinking of something "I could help Anna. My hair is magic again and I think it could work."

"That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed, looking very happy. "Maybe your hair could do the same for me,"

"I don't think that's how it works," I said, sadly "Your powers are part of you. You can't change **you**."

"I know," Elsa said, standing up from the chair of ice she had been sitting in "I just thought it would be nice,"

We walked around the upper floors and talked some more. I was still rather weak and tired but, it was okay; Elsa seemed to prefer walking to sitting in one place. I was telling her one of my more exciting stories, and at the most unbelievable part she turned to see my face and find out if I was joking. When she turned our arms brushed and she backed up against the wall of the corridor. She pulled her arms into her side which had been getting, progressively, more loose as we talked.

"Oh no!" She said starting to cry "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I wasn't sure what the problem was. I didn't feel hurt. What's more, her skin didn't feel cold. I'd just assumed, because of her powers and the ice white color of her skin, that she would have ice cold skin to match but, she seemed rather warm.

"You should go," She said, running away.

"Wait!" I called running after her and grabbing her arm.

She tried to pull away but, I held tight. She looked down at my arm in astonishment. My arm wasn't freezing over. She looked relieved and excited.

"So… I can touch you?" She asked, as if I knew how it worked.

"I guess so," I replied.

I pulled her into a hug. She was tentative for a moment then, she returned the hug with such force that I thought I was going to suffocate.

"It's got to be because of your hair. It protects you from my magic," She was jubilant.

For so long she'd had to hide. She had to avoid touching anyone or anything. She now had someone she could touch. We celebrated together but, it was short lived. We heard voices coming and I heard orders being shouted. I recognized the voice. It was prince Hans. As soon as we heard the voices the red glow returned to the ice surrounding Elsa. She was still terrified of those who would lock her up and treat her like a monster.

"Elsa, listen to me," I said quickly "You can show them that you are not a danger to anyone. Just be calm and civil and don't let your fear control you. Your whole life you've tried to use the fear to **mask** your powers but, you need to use acceptance to **control** your power. Okay?"

"Yes. I'll try." She gave me a hug and held on as if I was the only thing keeping her from fainting of fear. "You have to go now!" She broke away from our hug and began to lead me to a back door.

"No. I'm going to stay here with you," I pulled away from her hand which had a firm grasp on my left forearm

"I need to handle this on my own. Please, I don't know what they'll do if they find you here," She turned to face me as she spoke.

"Okay..." I said, not fully agreeing "If you want to do this by yourself I support your choice,"

We made it to the back exit, with a small detour to get my coat from the room where I'd woken up originally. We had a brief hug and I ran into the cold night. I heard the yelling and crashing of the front doors carried on the wind. I hoped that Elsa could handle them and handle her powers at the same time.

I didn't want to leave her there but, that's what she'd wanted. She was right she needed to figure this out on her own. I drudged through the high snow and away from the castle. I tried to put thoughts of Anna, and how she was, out of my mind. I needed to focus on getting off this mountain alive.


	10. Return to Arendelle

I assumed, through simple logic, that as I progressed back down the mountain I would get slower but, this was not the case. The farther I got from Elsa's castle the stronger I felt and faster I could walk.

It was cold, and I was cold but, I didn't feel weak like I had during my time with Elsa. I got lost a couple of times but, eventually I found my way back to Oaken's Trading Post. I went inside and spoke with the man behind the counter. I'd left my horse here for safe keeping while I made my way up the mountain and it was time to pay him.

"I need my horse, please," I said pulling out some money.

"Very well," He took the money from off the counter and pointed me to the stables.

I untied the horse and led him out into the cold dawn air. I'd been walking all night but, I still didn't feel weak or tired. I walked back to the front door of the trading post, realizing that my hands were freezing. I tied whiplash, named for his speed, to the railing and went inside. I removed my hood and grabbed a pair of gloves from a shelf.

"How much are these?" I asked politely

"Hmmm," he said, looking me, and the gloves, over. "1 gold piece,"

"Alright," I said pulling the gold out of my money bag.

The man examined the piece to make sure it was real, then handed me the gloves. I put them on and made my way to the door. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror. I gasped, making the man jump and give me a strange look. I walked closer to the mirror and looked intently at it.

My hair was not only blonde again but, it had grown a good 4 inches since I'd last seen it in Elsa's castle. Something, however, was wrong. I knew what my blonde hair was supposed to look like and my hair was to dull. It was blonde, yes but, it wasn't shimmery. I looked closer and found that the roots of my hair were once again turning brown.

I was completely at a loss for words. I needed to talk to Eugene about this. He could figure it out. He could figure anything out. I held in the scream that threatened to escape my lips and ran outside.

My heart was beating extremely fast. I jumped on whiplash and rode off. The wind was whipping my hair around my face. I pushed whiplash as fast as he could go, I needed to get back to the castle.

When I arrived I dismounted and lead whiplash to the stables. I asked one of the stable boys to tend to whiplash while I found Eugene. He nodded and took the reins from me. I kept my hood up even when I got inside. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Something was going on but, I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said with relief when I walked into our room. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

He pulled me into a hug then realized something was wrong. He pulled away and looked right into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern "What happened?"

I burst into tears; I couldn't hold it in anymore. So much had happened over the past 2 days. Eugene's concern for me had pushed my emotions to the breaking point. I pulled my hood off and he simply stared with his mouth hanging open.

"I- don't know- what- happened!" I stuttered through my tears.

Eugene recovered from his shock and hugged me again. His warmth made me feel safe and at home. I knew he would protect me from anything; even my own confusion.

"It's okay," He soothed "We'll figure it out. I promise, and when I promise something I never, ever, break that promise."

I giggled at his attempt to mimic my voice from when we'd first met. I pulled away from our embrace, and wiped my wet eyes, then looked at him. He could tell I was about to begin explaining all that had happened but, he stopped me.

"No time to talk now," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"Why not?" I asked, ready to pull my hand away from his.

"Hans has Elsa,"

I asked no more questions. I simply let Eugene take me to wherever we were going. Those words swirling around in my head like a nightmare. _Hans has Elsa._

**Hi there! Sorry about the wait, I've been super buys lately. I promise the next chapter will not be so far behind. And when I promise something I never, ever, break that promise. lol Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
